The Journey through Runescape
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: BB has had his share of journeying through the amazing world of Runescape, and now his son is thrown into this world against his will. Read as BB's son, Jazz, make companions and enemies, but is he prepared for the danger lying in wait for him up ahead?
1. The New World

**(A/N) **

**Remember BB from Ben's Journey through Runescape? Well, now his son is thrown into this horrible and sick(as BB's son thinks at the first minute he was thrown into this world) dimension. I am still deciding if this story should be without an ending or with an ending. By the way, without an ending means I won't stop writing, I'll just keep writing and writing chapters until one day I get bored and end this story quick. LOL…**

It was a quiet afternoon in Mountainville, a small country that has lots of mountains. A boy carrying his schoolbag was whizzing through the gutter, eager to get home. His name tag on his school uniform indicated his name was Jazz Bellamy Vale.

Jazz plodded into his house and stomped up the stairs. He had a habit of running or stomping around. He didn't like walking.

"Stop that, Jazz. I can't concentrate." called Ben, Jazz's dad, from his room. Honestly, he really didn't like it when his dad piles into his room and practice his magic on those weird targets. He didn't even know why did his dad bring a magic spell-book back from some weirdo world called Glienor.

In this generation, Glienor was unheard of. That was because they canceled the tradition of 15-year-olds experiencing life in RuneScape 20 years ago, ten years before Jazz was born.

Jazz's mum, Jessica, was busy making lunch. Every now and then, he could hear the clangs of ladles, his mum's favourite music. Jazz hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jazz took out his room key and unlocked the door. He ran in and slammed the door, before locking it. He preferred to have his room private. When he went out of his room, he locked it tight, and kept the key in his pocket. When he's about to sleep, he keeps the key under his mum's bed, and she never notices.

Jazz fell onto his nice, soft bed. 10 seconds later, he tumbled out and looked for something random to wear. He pulled open his wardrobe and walked into it, as he thought it was amusing. Suddenly, he tripped, and fell into the darkness. To his surprise, he was falling down, down, down, down.

With a loud thud, he landed. Where was this place? Jazz could picture he was in a house. He got up, wondering what had happened. Just then, a man in his mid 30s walked up. "Good day. You have been sucked into the world of RuneScape, also known as Glienor. My name is Ron, and I'm here to help you get started in this world." Ron explained.

"Send me back!" Jazz yelled rudely, and Ron shook his head. "It is not within my power. None of the people you approach can help you too. You'll just have to live life in RuneScape until you find something that can take you back. And, I assume that it would be a long, long, long time before that happens."

Jazz groaned. "Now what?" he asked, not very enthusiastic. Just then, three boys and a girl appeared out of nowhere and fell with a loud thud onto the ground. Ron seemed to pay no attention.

"Here's your RuneScape Book. Inside you will find your stats, your combat level, the hitpoints you have left and your running stamina." Ron said, giving me a book. "Now, you should go and see the Survival Expert. She's in a blue cloak and a blue hood to match."

_**Jazz's POV **_

I went out of the house and looked at RuneScape for the first time. The air was fresh, and there were tons of butterflies fluttering around. Daisies bloomed as I ran out of the gate. The woman Ron had described was standing just a few meters away, observing some 10-year-olds and 12-year-olds cutting down trees and making a fire with the logs.

I walked up to the woman, and she smiled at me warmly. "Welcome, your name might be?" she asked. "My name is Jazz." I introduced myself. "Well, okay then, Jazz. I am Laurie, the Survival Expert of Tutorial Island." Laurie said.

"Tutorial Island? Is that the island we're on now?" Jazz asked. "Yes." Laurie confirmed. "Tutorial Island is the place where all new people in Glienor get started, before moving on to the mainland when you are qualified enough," she added.

"Anyway, let's get started. Chop off a tree and make a fire with the logs. You can do it with these." Laurie handed me a Bronze Axe and a Tinderbox. I went over to a tree and chopped it down. It took me a few minutes, no joke.

"Don't worry, you will be able to chop trees faster when your Woodcutting Level is greater." Laurie laughed. I raised a brow, and I took the book Ron had given me out of my pocket. I turned to the Stats page, and I saw it. Woodcutting Level 1.

"Anyway, here's your backpack. You can't hold items by carrying it, so every adventurer will be given this backpack. Do not underestimate it, it can hold much more than it looks." Laurie laughed. I nodded, and shoved my Bronze Axe and my RuneScape Book into my backpack and I set the logs on fire. Fireworks sprouted all around me, and I was startled.

"You will always get that when you rise a level. Good way to alert you of your level, I say." Laurie remarked, as I looked at my book's Stats page, to find my Firemaking level had rose to 2.

"Hmm, I am feeling a little hungry. Well, take this then. Go over to the river and fish for shrimps." Laurie said, tossing to me a Fishing Net. I ran over to the river and dipped my net inside. I was stationed beside a 10-year-old wearing a neat blue singlet.

I got out my net. It had caught five shrimps. I grinned, and went back to Laurie. "Chop a tree and make another fire. Your fire has turned to ashes. It's like that." Laurie noted. I nodded, and went over to a tree. It was chopped down in 2 minutes. Fireworks appeared around me, signaling I had grown to Woodcutting Level 2.

I made a fire, and I cooked the shrimps. 4 were burnt while the last one was cooked. I threw the burnt shrimps back into the water. One of the boys fishing was surprised to see a burnt shrimp buried within raw shrimps when he hauled up his net.

"Good work, Jazz. You should go and see the Cooking Tutor right now. He lives in a big white house with brown roofs. It's visible from here, see? Well, you just have to go there. He'll teach you how to cook in a real kitchen instead of cooking in the wild. Hurry up now, it's already sunset." Laurie remarked.

I ran over to the white house, still very amazed to be at the world that Dad had once been to.

**(A/N) What? Did you say it's short? I didn't think it was short at all, for a first chapter. Oh yeah, I totally forgot it was the first chapter. Review, peepos! **


	2. Cooking and Questing

**(A/N) **

**Whew! Two chapters in one day! **

Jazz ran over to the massive house, and rushed into it. A chef was baking a chocolate cake. "Hey! Couldn't you have knocked first?" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, as he took out his chocolate cake from the range.

"Yummy cake." Jazz commented, as he plopped down on a chair. "Thank you. You're a new adventurer, I suppose. What's your name?" the chef asked.

"Jazz, sir. Jazz Bellamy Vale." he said at once. The chef did a quick nod, and he stepped forward. He was quite big, Jazz noted. _Not big, fat is the right word to use, _Jazz thought, giggling softly. "Well, Mr. Bellamy, I am Allan, Allan Jorpis. We'll see to your cooking lesson right away." Allan zipped over to his range, ducked down, and opened a cupboard. He grabbed a bucket of water and a pot of flour, before zipping back.

"You're quite fast for a fat, ahem, big guy." Jazz noted, giggling softly again. "Thank you, me' lord." Allan bowed, as he tossed the bucket of water at Jazz, who didn't respond quick enough.

_**Jazz's POV **_

The bucket emptied its contents on me as it fell onto the ground. There was a loud clank as the bucket smashed into half.

I was drenched with water. I glared at Allan who just pointed at the sky.

"Watch out for that…"

Poof! Flour emptied itself on my head and some fell onto my arm. Despite this, Allan still had the habit of saying 'sir', and he still had that happy-go-lucky attitude.

I sighed. "Just let me take it myself!" I shouted, and shoved Allan away as I grabbed a bucket of water and a pot of flour. "Now what?" I asked, eager to get the mess away in whatever way possible. "Hey, you got a towel."

"I'm afraid not. You should check in at the Quest Guide's house later. He can give you a room to sleep in, and you can have a bath at the same time. Anyway, let's start. Pour the water from the bucket into the pot." Allan instructed, and I did as told. The dough became damp, and I saw it changing shape.

"Now put that onto the range and you'll have a piece of delicious bread!" Allan said, grinning, clapping his hands together madly. I walked over to the range and emptied my dough on it. Soon enough, it began to shape into a bread shape, before the range began cooking it.

A few seconds later, the bread was entirely cooked. I grabbed the bread and munched on the bread. Yum! It was very crunchy. It erased the thought that there were flour and water on my suit.

"You should go to the Quest Guide's now. You could use a bath." Allan remarked. "Thanks for the reminder." I said angrily, as I pulled open the door. Allan just smirked as I walked out.

A few minutes later, I was standing at the door of a house bigger than Allan's house. I piled into the big house, and a man in his early 30s wearing a brown and white suit, with a brown cap to match, walked up to me. "Good evening. What might your name be, fella'?" the kindly man asked.

"My name is Jazz, Jazz Bellamy Vale." I introduced myself. "OK, Jazz. The name's Kane Rogers. Woah, did you know you have…" Kane started. I finished the question for him. "… water and flour all over me?" I smirked. Kane nodded. "It's already past 10.30pm. You're welcome to stay for the night. Run along, now, go and take a bath." Kane said.

I nodded, thanking Kane, so I made my way to the bathroom, and went in gladly. I dived for the bathtub, and I turned the water on. Ah… It was cooling… very cooling!

A few minutes later, I got out of the bathtub, sighing with pleasure. Kane plodded into the room. Boy, did he have big feet! He handed me a blue book. "Here, this is your Quest Journal. When some person offers you a reward to do something for them, the quest will show up in your journal. Some quests might involve doing simple errands to slaying massive monsters like demons and dragons." Kane said. He lead me to the living room.

"Look." Kane displayed a cabinet. Inside it was a Rune Platemail and a Rune Platelegs. Besides that, five Reward Lamps. Also, there were trophies, many, many trophies. "Heh, I won those trophies by protecting cities from invasions. The Reward Lamps and that Rune Platebody, my prized armour, I got it from quests."

"Nice." I grinned. "Alright, you better tuck into bed. It's already 11." Kane said, and walked me to the stairs. "Just climb to the 3rd floor and you'll see a bedroom. That's for adventurers." Kane said. Just then, an adventurer walked in. Kane ran to her, as he produced a Quest Journal.

I climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor, then the 3rd floor. The floor was even larger than the 1st floor, only it didn't have a kitchen. I wandered to the bedroom, and was face-to-face with a massive double-decker bed.

_Wow, Kane's really a billionaire, _I thought, as I climbed up the double-decker and rested. The double-decker was so tall, I could touch the ceiling, which was 30 meters above the ground.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in bed. Finally, I sat up and fished out the Runescape Book Ron had given me. I began to read. My mind was totally into the book until a voice alerted me.

"Hey apple pie." said a cute voice, and I spun round. The girl I had seen earlier walking into Kane's house approached. I observed more carefully. The girl was around my age.

"I'm Gale Larazan Lithe, you?" Gale asked. "Jazz Bellamy Vale here." I murmured. "Well, Kane told me I could sleep over for the night." Gale lay down on the lower deck, which was fifteen meters above the ground, no joke.

Gale lay in bed for awhile, I didn't know if she was asleep. Just then, she popped out a sudden question. "Would you like to travel with me?"

"Travel with you? Oh sure, why not." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. If you didn't know, I wasn't one bit enthusiastic. I just felt like going to sleep. But Gale kept chirping on about jokes and riddles. She was humorous, a little too humorous.

"What do you call fishes who try to cheat others? Phish! Hahahaha!" Gale burst into tremendous laughter, and I just lay on the bed, trying to drown out her voice. She called that a joke? Hah!

After two hours, when Gale finally fell asleep, I closed my eyes and drifted off to Dreamland.

_**The next morning **_

"Ahhh…" I woke up. It was 9am. I climbed down the double-decker. It took me a minute just to climb down. A normal double-decker bed would have only took seconds to climb.

I went out of the room and headed downstairs. Gale was munching into a piece of peanut butter bread. I shoved my cooked shrimp into my piece of bread and munched into it. Boy, tasty! What a perfect combination.

Kane walked us to the back, and opened a trapdoor. "This is the entrance to the underground caves. You'll find the Mining Tutor there. Go on." Kane said, and waved goodbye. Gale and I nodded, and we dived into the trapdoor.

**(A/N) If you have read the reviews, you have probably saw DarnedNoob's review on Chapter 1. Well, if you're asking the same question, think about it. The guides' names in the story Ben's Journey through Runescape was the same as Runescape's guides' names, but 20 years has passed since then. Don't you think the guides have gone old? YES. So that's why I'm replacing them. Wait, I sound like the boss of Runescape… **


	3. Mining and Combatting

**(A/N) I've just updated Chapter 2 a few minutes ago. LOL **

"It's cold here." Gale noted. "Of course it's cold. Underground caves are always cold and damp." I snorted. "Oh, right." Gale raised her brow, as if she wasn't so sure.

I saw a man with a comical white hat. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he only wore blue jeans. He was holding a pickaxe. I noticed his jeans zipper was undone, Gale noticed too. We chuckled.

"You guys must be newcomers." the man approached us. "Yes, sir. I am Jazz Bellamy Vale. Oh, and by the way, your zipper is undone." I pointed, trying not to laugh. Gale, however, was already giggling.

"Oh… what, huh? Urgh…" the miner zipped his jeans and faced me back with a neat smile. "I'm Zack, the Mining Tutor. And this maiden might be?" Zack looked at Gale, who introduced herself. "Gale, sir. Gale Larazan Lithe." Gale said.

"Well, here's your Bronze Pickaxe. Use that to mine those copper and tin rocks over there." Zack said. I ran over to a tin rock, and Gale went over to one too. We began to mine. We mined about 3 tin ores and our Mining levels shot to 2. We ran to the copper rocks, and mined another 3 copper ores. Our Mining levels raised to 3.

"All in one minute." Gale grinned, as we went back to Zack. "You should go and smelt your ores. One tin ore and one copper ore will smelt a bronze bar. The furnace is over there." Zack said.

We went over to the furnace and began smelting. Soon, we both had 3 bronze bars on our hands, and we each raised a Smithing level. We went back to Zack.

"These bronze bars can be used to make weapons. For that, you need this." Zack passed to each of us a hammer. "Hammer the bronze bar on the anvil over there. It will soon shape into a dagger."

We got to work at once. Soon enough, we had three Bronze Daggers on each of our hands. "You don't need so many daggers. If you like, you can pass to me the other two." Zack said.

So, we gave Zack four Bronze Daggers. "Where do we go now?" Gale asked. She seemed very excited to get to the next tutorial. Too excited.

"Well, run over to that gate. Go in, and speak to that man. He'll teach you all about Combat." Zack said, pointing to a muscular raven-haired man with a few scratches and scars above his eyebrows. He was patrolling the area, and was gripping tightly a huge sword that looked like it could smash Janan Von Boxer to pieces. Janan was a famous boxer in Mountainville who defeated every rival of his.

"That guy looks a little strong, too strong." Gale whispered, trembling. "Oh come on." I said, trying to sound brave. "Let's go."

So we walked slowly to the gate, not very eager to meet this guy. We went through it, and seconds later, we were face-to-face with that muscular man. "You must be one of those filthy newcomers." muscle-man said rudely.

"Filthy?! Filthy?!" I yelled, so loud even Zack who was ten meters away could hear me. He called us filthy, that really fired me up. Muscle-man backed away, and brandished his sword. That calmed me down. I mean, if your life would be lost if you be happy, then would you rather flare up? Not me.

"Hey, filthy newcomer, if you are out of control, I think I'll have to kill you." muscle-man smirked, when he saw I was looking in horror at his sword. I gulped, shaking my head. I had a feeling we weren't going to be good friends.

"Your name, newcomer?" muscle-man asked. "J…J…Jazz, sir. Jazz Bellamy Vale." I murmured. "Bellamy? Woah, Bellamy? You're the son of Ben Bellamy, the most powerful magic-user on Runescape? My dad often tells me about him." muscle-man said. "Oh yeah…" I raised a brow.

"Well, what about you, girlie?" asked muscle-man. "Gale, Gale Larazan Lithe." Gale said. I noticed she wasn't as scared as just now. "Well, newcomers, I'm Jackson Kingston. Everyone who knows me calls me Melee King." Jackson alias Melee King said proudly, displaying his sword.

I backed away. "O…O…O…Okay… Jack… Ahem, Melee King. You could really take away that sword of y…y…yours." I said, staring at the frightening weapon. Melee King laughed, and withdrew his weapon. "Here, each of you. A Bronze Sword and a Wooden Shield. Go into that cage and kill some rats." Melee King said.

"Rats?"

Rats? Rats? Rats?! Did Melee King think we were dwarves or something? That was when I looked at the cage. I gasped. The rats weren't ordinary rats, they were totally larger than the average-size rat.

"That is what we call a Giant Rat, my friends." Melee King said. "Now get your butt into the cage."

Though he found out I was the son of a powerful wizard, or whatever you want to describe it, he was still quite rude.

The two of us ran into the cage. A scared boy with tattered clothes was running away from a savage Giant Rat. It cornered the boy, and was about to leap at him when I stepped in and slashed the rat at the cheek.

"Hey! Don't be a bully." I said, and slashed off the rat's whiskers. It howled, and tried to scratch me, but I blocked with my shield. I thrust the sword at the rat and stabbed its shoulder. It howled in pain as blood oozed out.

The boy ran in bravely, and kicked the rat with all his might. The rat yelped. I finished the Giant Rat with a deep stab. More and more blood oozed out.

"Hi, I am Gibson, Gibson Anelka Jones." Gibson said shyly. "Come on, we should…" I began, but I was interrupted when Gale came flying at me. I ducked, and she collided into the cage wire. A snarling rat was crawling towards her, showing its sharp jaws.

I slashed the rat and left a long, long scar. The rat went mad and began scratching and biting. I defended myself, but the rat managed to scratch a scar on my arm. Blood came out. I kicked the rat away. It fell flat onto the ground.

I took the opportunity to run away, and Gibson came in. He thrust his sword at the rat a few times, and jumped away when the rat attempted to bite him. Gale stepped in and stabbed the rat's eye. The rat fell dead.

The three of us went to Melee King. "Goodness, what happened to your suit?" he gasped, when he saw Gibson's suit. However, he didn't press on and handed each of us a Shortbow.

"Time to continue with your Combat lesson. You have experienced melee, now you should attack with range."

**(A/N) It was a bit rushed. **


	4. Battle and the Burglar

**(A/N) **

**Anyone has a Facebook account and plays the game Fish Wrangler? Well, you're welcome to join my group anytime, just search Fish Wrangler~Shark Swimmers~ and just go into that group, click Join Group and you're on! Note that the ~ and the wrangler has no spacing. **

"Okay, now you aim and shoot one of the Giant Rats. They can't attack you, but you can." Melee King said, when he had given us the Shortbow. Gibson tried shooting, but he missed terribly, and his arrow pierced into the cage ground instead. The Giant Rats snarled at him as if they were laughing.

"Let me try," Gale said, and she released her arrow. It was incredibly accurate, and pierced into a Giant Rat. It howled and thrashed around. "It's in pain." Melee King explained. As if I didn't know that. I held my Shortbow in the air, and released an arrow.

The arrow missed, and I expected it was going to fly somewhere lame, like Gibson's. However, it unluckily hit a guy the same age as me who was wandering around in the cage with a Bronze Sword, slaying rats.

"Uh oh, you've hit Howard. He enjoys slaying rats, and he's the most brutal newcomer I've ever seen." Melee King said, and I saw him thinking. "There he comes, he's coming to kill you." Melee King said.

I backed away as Howard stomped out of the cage. "You!" he shouted loudly, pointing at me. "How dare you shoot me with your freaking arrow! Come out and fight if you aren't a scaredy cat!" he laughed and made meow noises.

Without waiting for a reply, he charged at me and I edged away. _Seems like there's no choice but to defeat him, _I thought, and I released an arrow from my Shortbow suddenly, taking him by surprise. "Fire!"

The arrow nearly pierced into his toes. "Lousy." he scoffed. "My grandma could do better than that, lousy accuracy guy."

That was it. It fired arrows non-stop at Howard. He yelled as the first arrow hit him, and he held up his Wooden Shield to dodge. Many struck him, though, and soon he had dropped his sword and shield, and he dropped onto the ground, whining in pain. Blood oozed out of his arrow-like wounds.

"Spare me." Howard barely managed to speak, and then he fainted. Everyone who saw the battle cheered. I felt proud. I felt like a hero. Gale and Gibson came over and praised me thoroughly. I didn't want to tell anyone I felt real scared when Howard first challenged me.

"That was a good arrow, Jazz. Anyway, you're done here. You should move out of the cave, see, that ladder there. Climb up, and you'll see a tall and enormous building. Enter it. I'm going to tend to Howard's wounds. Ah, this incident has taken away a lot of his pride, I see!" Melee King laughed, and he carried Howard away and slammed him onto a metal seat. Boy, did he have strength.

Gibson had decided to tag along with us. The three of us climbed out of the ladder and faced the clear sky once again. A building stood before us, and it had money signs on it. We walked into it, excited.

A bank that took almost all of the space on the 1st floor of the building caught our eye. A sign was hanging on the ceiling. "Queue up at one of the bank counters to learn about banks." Gale read aloud.

We ran to Bank Counter 3. "Man, this queue could take years to clear up." Gibson said. His clothes was still in a tattered state. Many people were staring at him, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Half an hour later, we finally got to talk to the bank-teller at Bank Counter 3. "Hi, can you teach us about banks?" I asked first. "Of course, my name is Sarah Hino." the bank-teller said. "I'm Jazz, the two behind me are Gale and Gibson." I made the introductions.

"Well, okay then. A bank is a place where you store stuff into. When you die, you will lose all of your items, except your Runescape Book and three items. Fortunately, the items in your bank will not be touched when you die. If you're fast enough to get to the place where you died earlier from the place you respawn, you might get your items back, if not, they will not be protected anymore and people can snatch your items." Sarah explained all in one breath.

"Thanks." Gale muttered a word of thanks, and we got out of the queue. "She wasn't of much help, was she?" Gibson asked, as if he had read what I was thinking. A white-haired man was blocking our exit to the bank. He was wearing a black suit which looked quite neat. He must have got the suit just yesterday.

"Good afternoon. I'm the Financial Advisor, and I'm here to teach newcomers how to make money." said the advisor. "Well…" I began, but without waiting for a reply, the advisor started barking. "One easy way of making money is by killing other Runescapians around you and they'll drop money. Of course, you can only kill in either a Duel Arena or this dangerous place called the Wilderness. The Wilderness is a place where different-leveled monsters reside. If you go too deep in the Wilderness, you might get killed, for the monsters in the deep depths of the Wilderness include monsters which are Combat Level 100 plus. Another way is by perfecting a skill that can make money, for example, Woodcutting. You can sell the logs that you cut down. Mining and Fishing can also earn you money." The Financial Advisor said.

Suddenly, black thunder stormed the building, and everyone leaped around in fright. When the smoke cleared, a 20-year-old teen who was Combat Level 10 appeared. He was wearing red robes, and a symbol was marked on the robes. That symbol looked familiar…

_**Flashback **_

"Look, I killed a chaos monk when I was in Runescape 10 years ago. This is the robes he was wearing. And look, this is the Symbol of Zamorak. Zamorak is an evil god in Runescape who is the mastermind of darkness. His rival is the God of Justice, Saradomin. They were at war in the 1st Century and Runescape was nearly destroyed until Guthix, a powerful god, stopped them." Ben said.

_**End Flashback **_

"That's the same symbol! The Symbol of Zamorak!" I yelled. The teen had an evil grin plastered on his face. "I've learned a little magic, and now I'm going to rob the Tutorial Island Bank!" he shouted.

"Who said so?" the Financial Advisor growled. "You're going to be arrested today, Loy!"

Loy laughed in amusement. "Capture me? What a joke! Today is your death day!" Loy aimed his palm at the advisor. "Fire Blast!"

The powerful blast fired at the horror-struck man, and he screamed as the burning blast burned him down. A gravestone and the advisor's bones appeared. Everyone in the bank was horrified.

"Now, all newcomers and bank tutors," Loy grinned. "Don't move and you'll be fine. Or else…" Loy fired a Fire Blast at a newcomer who was about to escape. The boy burned to bits, and a grave marker and the boy's bones appeared. "You'll end up like that foolish boy there and our annoying advisor."

We didn't dare to blink as Loy walked past us to one of the bank-tellers. The bank-teller took out two sacks of gold and Loy was about to take it when the bank-teller smacked him with it. Loy was angered, but before he could move, the bank-teller began to throw sacks and sacks of gold at him. The sacks were heavy, and they were good throwing weapons.

"Now's our chance! Seize him!" a security guard said, and ten guards appeared, holding down Loy. "Bind!" Loy shouted, and all the security guards were thrown to one corner as a white vine seized them and limited their movements. "Foolish idiots." Loy said, and he snapped a finger. The vines grew spikes, and soon all the security guards had been stabbed to death.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I suddenly fired two arrows. They pierced into Loy's left arm, and blood oozed out continuously. He looked around in fury. "Who did that?!" he yelled.

Loy didn't pester the newcomers though. "Bind!" he said. The bank-teller who had tossed sacks of gold at him earlier screamed as a white vine tied him up. Spikes soon grew on the vine, and the bank-teller was killed.

I watched in horror as Loy picked up the sacks of gold. "Bye, bye, newbies." he laughed, and sat down. He drew a chalk around him and muttered a few magic words. Purple light shone on him. I realized he was using a teleport spell. Before he could vanish, I ran out and fired dozens of arrows at him. The cunning thief's teleport spell died down, for it couldn't work when interrupted.

Loy screamed as arrows pierced into his arm. He pulled them out. I noticed he was on the verge of collapsing, so I fired some more. He dodged. Although he looked seriously injured, he could still move like a rabbit. "You have nerve." he said to me, and shouted a cry, "Fire Blast!"

I ducked as the blast came. I fired more arrows, and soon everyone was joining in. "I'll be back!" he yelled, and ran off, gripping the sacks of gold tightly. Gale released two arrows and the arrows pierced into both of Loy's hands. He screamed in pain and dropped the sacks. Before he could bend down to pick them, a great deal of arrows sent him flying.

"Oh, Jack!" someone shouted, and he ran over to the grave marker of the dead boy. He must have been the dead boy's friend. We left the bank as friends of the dead boy mourned his death.

"That was all very exciting, wasn't it?" Gibson asked. "Yes it was." I laughed. "Come on, that must be our next destination." I pointed to an altar. From what it looked like, it was an Altar of Saradomin. Dad had described Saradomin Altars as entirely white. White roofs and white walls. Only the windows were blue.

**(A/N) Do not worry, this is not the last you have seen of Loy! He'll appear again when the gang arrives at the mainland. Also, an enemy lies in wait for the gang at the altar. Are they prepared for his awesome Prayer spells? Find out next time! **


	5. Showdown at the Altar

**(A/N) **

**We've got to the next chapter. Also, as I said in the last chapter, an enemy is lying in wait at the altar. Let's see what enemy our heroes, ahem, newbies will meet now. Also, sorry to say that Saradomin was the God of Justice in the last chapter. I think he was the God of Order, right? **

As we got closer to the altar, we could hear loud yells and something blasting stuff to bits. We ran into the altar quickly, and what greeted us was a Zamorak warrior. I noticed he had learned at least Level 30 Magic, because he was able to fly. That was what he was doing right now. He held his palm out, and a strong Fire Blast fired.

A monk of Saradomin was staring in horror at the Fire Blast. But he wasted no time, and soon, he had held out his palm too. A bright light shone from his palm and a blast as bright as the sun blinded us countered with the Fire Blast. The Zamorak supporter and the Saradomin supporter both edged away as both the countering blasts exploded with a deafening BANG!

The Zamorak warrior landed, and charged forward. The monk took out a brown book from under his robes. "Steel Skin." he chanted, and when the warrior slashed his heavy scimitar at the monk, nothing happened. The monk didn't even feel a thing. "Hah, that's good Prayer for you." the monk smirked, and caught hold of the warrior's face. The warrior struggled as the monk placed his palm on the warrior's stomach. "Explosion of Order!" he shouted, and the warrior screamed as his armour shattered to bits.

"I'll get you next time, Dave! I'll kill you the next time we adversaries meet!" the Zamorak warrior screamed, now only in tattered clothes and a stupid-looking pair of yellow long shorts. "Hah! Next time then, Edgar." the monk named Dave laughed, and went over to us.

"Sorry for the so rude interruption. You must be here for the Prayer Tutorial." Dave guessed. "Yes, Mr. Dave." Gale answered. "I'm Gale Larazan Lithe."

"Jazz here. The guy beside me is Gibson." I said. "Oh dear, look at you. I'll get you a new set of clothing." Dave shook his head when he saw Gibson's tattered clothing. "Um, thanks." Gibson called out. "Woah, look what the battle did." I stared at the shattered pieces of a vase. I could vaguely make out a Saradomin symbol on it when I put the pieces of the vase back together in my mind.

"That Zamorak warrior, Edgar, must have done it. "Hey, look at this dent in the wall. It must have been one of Dave's blasts." Gibson guessed. At that moment, Dave hurried out, handing Gibson a set of clothing. He changed into it, and smiled very thoroughly at Dave.

"Here is your Prayer Book, all of you. You can only use Thick Skin prayer now, similar to the Steel Skin I used earlier, unfortunately Thick Skin is not as powerful as Steel Skin. In fact, it's the lousiest defending prayer." Dave explained. "When you grow in Prayer level, you can use more Prayer spells."

"Okay." I answered, and Gale and Gibson nodded. Suddenly, a hole was made in the wall and junior Zamorak warriors barged in, accompanied by a Zamorak ranger. A Zamorak monk was the leader of the group. "Attack them!" he gave a battle cry. "Holy shit. Edgar must have requested for Lord Daquarius to sent these irritating pests." Dave fired bright blasts from his palm and killed many Zamorak warriors, but there were many on the move.

"Who's Daquarius?" I asked, but Dave had no time to answer. One of the Zamorak warriors was skilled enough to shield himself from every of Dave's blasts, and was already close enough to attack Dave. Just as the warrior's longsword rose, Gibson interrupted his oh-so-joyful moment and kicked his sword away, before trying to stab him in the chest. Unfortunately, the warrior blocked it, and kicked Gibson's knee. Gibson dropped his Bronze Sword and yelped in pain.

"Idiot." the Zamorak warrior laughed evilly, and was about to did an extra powerful kick when I fired an arrow. It pierced into the warrior's arm, but it didn't do much damage as the warrior's armour made it almost impossible to damage him severely.

The warrior turned and glared at me, before charging towards me. I panicked, and fired ten arrows. In total, the warrior only suffered 3 HP, and that did not stop him from moving. As he was about to reach me, Gale crept behind him and sprawled onto the ground. She caught hold of the warrior's legs, and gave it a strong tug. The warrior fell, and there were the sounds of CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

I grabbed the warrior's helmet and slammed it into his head. It was a strong slam, as it knocked the warrior out cold. I continued slamming until I felt tired. I tossed the helmet out of the window, not giving a damn about whether the warrior would be worried about his oh-so-precious helmet or not.

Dave was still busy fighting and killing the monks. And in this case, it wasn't one by one. Dave was killing about twenty warriors with one blast, but there were thousands of warriors fighting. And I wasn't exaggerating, it was true!

Suddenly, Gibson ran into the fray, slashing at any Zamorak warriors he saw. "Get out of there, it's dangerous!" I warned, but it was too late. One of the Zamorak warriors was already busy chasing Gibson angrily. "Take this!" Gibson tried to attack, but the warrior blocked easily, and was about to kill Gibson when I called, "Gibson, try to remove any part of his armour somehow!"

Gibson nodded and grabbed the warrior's helmet, before ducking and taking out the warrior's platelegs. I started firing arrows. Five of them pierced into the warrior's undefended head, while one pierced into his undefended leg. The warrior was dead before he even hit the ground.

The Zamorak Ranger joined in the battle, firing arrows at Dave. "Protection from Missiles!" Dave chanted, and the arrows were all bended and dropped onto the ground. Dave fired even more blasts. Out of a thousand, only 500 plus had been killed, counting the ranger and the monk.

The ranger tried firing again, but all his arrows bended and dropped. Gibson and Gale ran at the ranger, while I helped Dave attack the Zamorak warrior army. I saw Gibson grab the ranger and holding him as Gale suffocated him. One of the warriors noticed and went for them. I started to fire arrows at the enraged warrior. Dave fired another blast, killing the warrior. Gale and Gibson looked relieved.

"223 more to go!" Dave said, trying to sound happy and strong, but in fact, he was tired. He fired two blasts, killing about forty to forty-five Zamorak warriors. I joined in, but I barely damaged a Zamorak warrior. He tried to come after me, but Dave killed him with a blast.

About 30 minutes later, the last Zamorak warrior fell, and Death came along, grinning happily at how many dead people he had collected. The monk was the last of them. He cackled, and vanished just as Dave fired a blast at him. It blasted a hole in the wall.

"Well, I'll see you then. Exciting battle, huh?" Dave laughed. "Also, be sure to check in your Runescape Book for the Friends List and Ignore List. You can add people you like into the Friends List. Like that, you two can arrange to meet via messaging when you are friends with that other someone, even though you are not close to them." Dave explained.

"The Ignore List. The Ignore List will unable people to contact you through any means. Also, there will be a barrier we call the Ignore Barrier that keeps people in your Ignore List a meter away from you." Dave said. "Woah, cool!" Gale yelled enthusiastically.

"Well, you should be getting to the next tutorial now. Follow the path and look for a barn. Inside, you'll find your Magic Tutor, who will teach you to use magic to fight. You will then test it on some monsters. I don't know what they are, but I'm sure they are some kind of farm animals. Cows, maybe. Chickens too."

"Hey, wait. What, or who's Daquarius?" I questioned. "He's the chairman of the Foundation of Chaos, a foundation dedicated to Zamorak. The foundation is armed with thousands of armies consisting of a thousand soldiers. That also means Lord Daquarius is the most powerful Zamorak supporter in the entire world of Runescape. You'd better be careful when you encounter him. I have not met him yet, but I heard he is well-liked by his underlings." Dave answered.

"Thanks." I smiled, as we headed out through the back door, waving. Dave gave us a gigantic smile.

**(A/N) I've got to go and do work now, so bad =( well I'll see you on Friday, maybe, if I have the time to write. **


	6. Exploring Lumbridge Castle

**(A/N) **

**This story rocks ass. Anyway, if you're interested in Adventure Quest fanfics go and read my AQ story. Don't know what's Adventure Quest but you wanna learn? No problem, just go to ****.com****. It's a game and you can battle and earn money, like all of those MMORPGs out there. Bad stuff is you're the only player, and you can't talk. Don't worry, you don't have to download to play.  
**

"Look at all the pretty butterflies." Gale squealed. "Girls will always be girls," I snorted under my breath, as I saw Gale looking childishly at blue and pink butterflies. Gibson just shrugged, and walked on.

"That must be the barn." I noted, seeing a barn in front of me. As we were about to step in, a mooing cow ran out of the barn and attacked Gibson, who was in the way. Gale, noticing, fired an arrow at the cow to calm it down. Instead, it just got more angered, and butted Gibson with tremendous strength.

Gibson drew his Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield, and was about to stick his sword into the angry cow when a wizard wearing entirely blue came out. "Please, don't hurt the cow. He just escaped from his cage." the wizard said, and snapped a finger. The cow disappeared, and when we ran into the barn, we saw the same cow back in its cage again, mooing.

"You must be newcomers, eh? My name is Justin, a powerful wizard. I am here to teach you about Magic." Justin explained. "I'm Jazz Bellamy Vale." I said. "Gale Larazan Lithe." Gale shook Justin's hand. Gibson did a small wave. "I'm Gibson, Gibson Anelka Jones."

"Nice to meet you, then. Here is your Magic Spellbook. Currently, you can only cast one spell, Wind Strike. But as you grow in Magic, you can cast more powerful spells. There are not only attacking spells though. There are also teleport spells. You can cast one teleport spell, see, Lumbridge Home Teleport. Each magic spell will use up a rune. Runes are magical stones that enables the owner of it to cast Magic. If someone who is a Magic-User but has no runes, he's helpless." Justin said. "See, look here. Wind Strike requires an Air Rune and a Mind Rune. I'll give you five Air Runes and five Mind Runes. Try Wind Strike on my robot chickens." Justin passed us each ten stones with a weird symbol on them.

I held an Air Rune and a Mind Rune in my hand, and with a cry of "Wind Strike", I held out my palm. Nothing came out. The same happened to Gale and Gibson. "You must concentrate and focus thoroughly. Do not think of anything except activating the spell." Justin said. "Then, the spell can be cast."

I nodded, and did just what Justin had instructed us to do. I felt a vibration in my hand, and a tiny little blast of wind fired itself at the robot chicken. The chicken just stared at it, not moving, like a sitting duck. The Wind Strike was not a powerful spell, I noticed, because it didn't even blast the chicken to bits. It only scarred the chicken.

Gale was practically firing Wind Strikes after Wind Strikes. When she had used up all her runes, the chicken was still standing there, staring amusingly at Gale. "Well, that's it. Here's a number of runes for you. They're Water Runes, Earth Runes, Fire Runes, Mind Runes and Air Runes." Justin said, and handed each of us 50 runes in total.

"I'll now teach you how to teleport to the mainland, off Tutorial Island. When you do this, you can never come back. Maybe you could if you find a powerful enough teleport spell though. Now, look in your Magic Spellbook. There will be a white chalk at the end of the book."

We turned to the ending page of the spellbook and found a pen neatly stuck there with tape. I took it out, and waited for further instructions. "Draw a circle and sit in it and say, 'Lumbridge Home Teleport'. Wait for a few seconds, and you'll be enveloped in purple light. When this light flicks off, you'll be in Lumbridge, the safest town in the mainland." Justin said.

We did as told, and soon, the purple light was rising. Soon, everything in the barn had vanished, and when we looked around, all we saw was purple, purple, purple. We could still hear Justin's voice, but it was very faint. "Goodbye, newcomers! Good luck!"

The purple light died down, and we found ourselves sitting in front of us was a castle. We decided to go in and ask about Lumbridge, as we were not very familiar with this place. Gale wanted to have a go at attacking monsters at the other side of the bridge near the castle. It seemed a good place to train. Some adventurers invaded the goblin house, and began killing goblins, but the monsters always respawned. There was also a field full of dairy cows, used for milking, and meat cows, which adventurers liked to kill.

Gibson decided to accompany Gale. So I walked to the castle alone. Two statues greeted me as I went into the castle courtyard. As I was about to step into the castle, a man who was selling glasses of beer began quarreling with another man who was drinking away merrily.

"He took my beer and refused to pay!" shrieked the beer-seller in anger. "Shut up, old fool." the other man took his empty glass and threw it at the beer-seller. It hit him right in the head and he was dead. A bright light suddenly shone and the beer-seller was back again, respawned.

"My beers!" the beer-seller ran over to his gravestone as it disappeared and his glasses of beer stared up at him. "Thank goodness my beer…" the beer-seller hugged his glasses of beer like crazy.

I ran into the castle, and bumped into a guard, who brandished his sword. "Who are you? I have never seen you before." he said with suspicion. "I am a newcomer, sir. Jazz Bellamy Vale." I said. "Oh, a newcomer… Please, feel free to explore. The Duke of Lumbridge is just on the 2nd floor." the guard said kindly.

_Hah, too trusting, _I thought, as I walked with hands in pocket to the stairs. I climbed up, and was about to walk into a room when guards brandished their swords and surrounded me. "Who dares enter the Duke's room?" a guard shouted. "Me, I'm a newcomer. I just came to ask about Lumbridge." I said with panic. "Do not hurt him, guards. Jazz Bellamy, I've been expecting you. Justin, my friend, told me about you. Do come in, I need someone to do something for me."

Excited to receive my first quest, I followed the Duke inside. "Okay, here it is. You can call me Duke Horacio, by the way. Anyway, on with the topic. I need you to catch a burglar. A break-in happened at the General Store last week. If you do not know where the General Store is, ask a person to take you there. Well, the burglar stole a Steel Platebody and a Steel Platelegs and 10K gold pieces. The shop assistant saw him, but his face was covered with a mask. Here is what he looked like last night." Duke Horacio gave me a piece of paper, and I studied it. The sketching of a man with a black mask stared back at me.

"I'll take the quest." I decided. "Well, you must be alert then. We have no clues on whoever is the burglar. Maybe if you search around the General Store, you might get some clues." Duke Horacio said, and I nodded. "I'll get back to you the moment I catch the burglar." I called, and Horacio nodded.

**(A/N) This is my first original quest. Some quests in the story will not be original though. In the next chapter, the gang hunts for the burglar, but they're in for a tough challenge! **


	7. Investigating, Training, Random Events

**(A/N)**

**Two chapters in one day! I feel really perked up! **

I walked towards what I thought was the General Store. I walked in, and it turned out to be an angry man's house. "I say, who are you? Clear off at once, lad, or I'll spank you with my slipper!" the man shouted.

"S…S…Sorry! I just wanted to ask where the General Store is…" I yelled, hopping out of the house as fast as a rabbit. "Well, it's just behind my house, doofus! Clear off, noob!" the man then slammed the door hard.

I ran to the store behind the man's house. The shopkeeper and his assistant were there, selling stuff and buying stuff from adventurers at half the normal price. I thought it was rather unfair, but I didn't say it out loud. I went towards the shopkeeper. "Excuse me. I'm hired by Duke Horacio to investigate the burglary last night." I displayed my Quest Journal to him. On it were the words, 'The General Store Burglar', and there was Duke Horacio's signature.

"OK then. You can search for clues at the shelves there, see, we shove our on-sale items there." the shop keeper said. I walked over to the shelves, and noticed it was quite packed. I searched from the head of the shelf to the bottom, but there were nothing on the shelves at all.

That was when I noticed a notebook sitting in front of the shelves. I picked it up, and opened it, hoping to get some clues. I was successful. This was what the paper said: "Must break into General Store tomorrow and steal some more valuable stuff."

I had no idea if the 'tomorrow' was last night or some other day, but I soon got my answer. On the top of the page, it said '18 February, the night when I first broke into the General Store'. "This must have been the burglar's 'reminder notebook'…" I guessed, as I flicked through every page. Nothing. The burglar must have bought the book just the day before he first broke into the store.

I started to search for more clues, and I could spot only one after searching the entire store. There was a pair of gloves. I took the two clues back to the Duke.

Horacio told me to have some free time first while he gave both the clues to his Forensic Men, who would analyze both the clues and discover who they belonged to. So I went out of the castle and suddenly, someone's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Don't move, kid. If you turn your head, I'll stab you." I felt a longsword poking my back. "Now, you better stop this investigating about the burglar, understand? You'll get killed if you do any more investigating, and my longsword has a dark aura that disables the victims slain by this sword unrespawnable." a dark and deep voice entered my ears.

I gulped, and nodded frantically. There was a few seconds of silence, then I felt the sharp poking of the sword being released. I turned round, but there wasn't anyone behind me. I ran toward the castle, eager to tell Duke Horacio.

"Duke Horacio, Duke Horacio!" I yelled, running up the stairs and barging into Horacio's room. "Someone just threatened to kill me if I continue this investigation. He also said that his longsword had some dark aura that can demolish a person permanently, meaning anyone who is slain by his sword cannot respawn." I said, still sweating when I thought about that ordeal.

"What?! He must be the burglar, and a Zamorak supporter too. Neither Saradomin nor Guthix has any dark aura powers… Hmm, he must be powerful at Magic too, since he could get hold of this 'dark aura'…" Duke Horacio began thinking. Well, you'd better be going. Come back 30 minutes later, I'll have the forensic report by then."

I trekked out of the castle, hoping not to meet the burglar, or whoever that man was, again. Thankfully, I didn't. I went over the bridge, and a few goblins out of their house growled at me. Without warning, I fired two arrows and they pierced into a goblin, who cried in pain. It stomped towards me, furious.

I kept my Shortbow and brandished my Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield. The goblin gave me a kick while I gave it a slash. We were both hurt, but I was still on a roll. I stabbed the sword into the goblin and it was down. After that, I was very active. I began to kill five goblins in a row without getting hurt. Just then, a cloaked man with a white beard appeared before me out of thin air.

"Hello! I am the Mysterious Old Man." said the old man. "Why have you approached me?" I asked curiously. "Well, I reckon that you're new. Anyway, I am here to give you a Mysterious Box. This is a random event. Random events happens once in a while to adventurers, and they're always good random events, the random event will only reflect badly on you if you ignore it. There are also entirely bad random events, for example, when you're fishing, the River Troll might attack you to prevent you from catching fish." The Mysterious Old Man explained.

"Thank you." I said, as I accepted the Mysterious Box. The man smiled, and disappeared. I opened the box, and a note greeted me. There was a square, a circle and a triangle, each shapes with a number. They were moving. I stared at the question above the moving shapes. "Which shape has the number 7?"

"The… triangle!" I yelled, and the note and the box disappeared, and in their place stood an Uncut Emerald. "Wow, is that an Uncut Emerald?" a voice said, and I spun round. A boy about three years older than me was standing there, admiring the Uncut Emerald. "It's good Crafting material. I specialize in Crafting, you know? I'll pay you 2K for it, a good price. It's more than double the real price of this item, you know!" the boy said.

I thought for a moment, and then handed him the Uncut Emerald. The boy handed me a ton of coins. I struggled to hold them as I placed them into the backpack pocket where I kept all my gold.

I trained some more and finally, I had rose to Attack Level 5 and Strength Level 5. My combat level had rose two levels, from Level 3 to Level 5. I was proud of my achievement. Just then, I heard the Lumbridge Clock strike 10.00pm. I was late in meeting the Duke! I ran into the castle, and up the stairs, to his room.

"You're late, Jazz." Horacio said sternly. "Sorry, I was too caught up in training." I apologized. "It's OK. Anyway, the Forensic Men have confirmed the gloves and notebook belongs to a 20-year-old professional burglar named Loy. He specializes in…"

"Magic." I finished his sentence. My brows furrowed as I thought about my encounter with Loy at the bank at Tutorial Island. He was a dangerous maniac, and I knew he would be just the type to break into a store. If he isn't stop now, who knows, he might really succeed in robbing a bank bigger than the Tutorial Island one next!

"I've encountered Loy once, sir." I explained. "It was at the Tutorial Island Bank. He was planning to rob it. Fortunately, he failed, thanks to the noobs, including me, attacked him. We were able to defeat him with teamwork." I said proudly. "Hah, I knew he would advance to robbing a bank after he found breaking in and robbing houses and stores easy!" Horacio actually smiled faintly.

"We've always got proof, but he always disappears when he is found. So far, less than a hundred people has seen him eye-to-eye. Amazing, huh?" Horacio shook his head. "Well, we'll catch him this time." I rolled my palm into a fist. "I am glad you are confident. But we still haven't tracked his whereabouts." Horacio said.

"Sir, we have found Loy's whereabouts. It seems he has build a hut in the Lumbridge Swamp." a guard saluted. "Thank you, James. Let's move out." Horacio got up. "Call your friends as well, Jazz. We need all the help we can get."

So I messaged Gale and Gibson, and we arranged to meet at the Fishing spot near Lumbridge Swamp. Gale and Gibson had got there first before me. "Come on, let's go. Horacio and his army is already moving towards Loy's hut." I said, and ran in the direction Horacio had told me to go once I reached the Fishing spot.

Gale and Gibson dragged behind me. We reached a hut a few minutes later, just as Horacio and his army marched up to the hut. "Hi, Jazz and friends." Duke Horacio waved, as he and his army marched up to the hut, and slammed into the door, and it broke off. There stood an alarmed Loy.

"It's you again, noobs." Loy snarled, looking at Gale, Gibson and I. "You must have tipped off the Duke, huh?"

"I did not!" I said firmly. "The Duke found out himself and just hired me to do investigation."

"It's the same. I thought the warning I gave you the last time was enough." Loy gave his evil snarl again, and brandished his longsword. It was a mere Iron Longsword, but I could feel darkness swirling around the sword. To prove it, the Iron Longsword was even darker than the normal one. Duke Horacio said that though, as I have never seen an Iron Longsword before.

"Eat this!" Loy went for the Duke first, and Horacio defended himself well. "You're foolish to try to take me on in swordplay." Horacio smirked, and stabbed his sword, a Mithril Longsword, into Loy's shield. Loy just smirked back, and somersaulted back. "What is he doing, keeping a safe distance?" Gibson whispered.

Just then, Loy backed away a little more. "Fire Blast!" he shouted, and a blast of raging hot fire appeared from his hand fired at the Duke. Yes, he had kept his longsword. Horacio yelled, and shielded himself as the blast neared him.

"Phew! If Duke Horacio wasn't quick enough he'd have been roasted chicken!" I said. "Catch you later, Duke boy!" Loy snickered, and cast a teleport spell. Just as he was about to disappear, he fired a sudden Earth Blast. It knocked Horacio out cold. "Sir! Sir!" the guards ran over to the Duke.

I looked up. Loy was just about to disappear. Only his legs were visible now. I quickly threw my sword at his legs and it hit smartly. The teleport spell failed, as it couldn't work with interruptions. Loy went crashing down onto the floor.

Loy fired powerful Fire Blasts and I had to struggle to dodge the quick spells. Just then, the entire army went for him, and he scrambled hastily out of the hut, swearing, "I'll be back, noobs! Just you wait!"

**(A/N) I thought this one was quite good. Do remember to review! Anyway, if you're wondering if Loy is ever going to be caught and thrown into jail, he WILL, but he won't, not for another five to ten encounters. Shit, did I just give a spoiler? **


	8. Black Arm Gang's Invasion

**(A/N) **

**I'm neglecting my other story 'cause I keep updating this one… Oh it's okay, really. Anyway, that story doesn't get reviews so fast. Anyway, there is a little of 'weapon originality' in this story. I made someone carry a sword and a dagger instead of a one-handed weapon and a shield! Quite original, huh?**

I yawned, and stretched as I sat up. Beside my bed, a snoring Gibson was still fast asleep. I walked out of the room after grabbing my backpack, and left a note for Gibson.

Duke Horacio had booked two rooms in the Lumbridge Inn, one for Gibson and I and another for Gale, to thank me for helping him in retrieving the stolen items. Although Loy got away, he only took himself. 1K gold pieces, the stolen items and his Iron Longsword and Iron Kiteshield were still there. Since the dark aura had disappeared along with Loy, Horacio had decided to give me the 1K and the longsword and kiteshield as a reward for the quest.

"Hi, Jazz." said the friendly innkeeper. "Gale went out about half an hour ago. Said she was going to do some training at the Training House."

Duke Horacio had ordered some guards to tour me around Lumbridge last night, so now I knew what store was which and what house was which. I walked over to the Training House, and stepped in. At the Melee Corner, a few boys were stabbing the Melee Bags mercilessly. Gale was shooting arrows at the targets at the Ranging Corner.

"Hey, Gale." I went over to meet her, and she stopped firing. "Oh. Hey." Gale said, and started to fire again. Suddenly, fireworks popped around her, indicating she had reached Ranging Level 6 already. As she fired another arrow, more fireworks popped around her.

"Wow, the last time I saw you your Ranging was only Level 2 and your Combat Level was 3. Now, your Ranging is Level 6 and your Combat Level is 5." I murmured. "I spent the last half hour training here. No surprise there." Gale smirked, and she suddenly stopped attacking the target and kept her bow. That was when I noticed something.

"That isn't your Shortbow, is it?" I asked. "No, I sold my Shortbow to the Shopkeeper at the General Store. This bow is better." Gale fingered with the blue bow on her hand, and shoved it into her backpack, along with her quiver of blue arrows. The arrows and the bow looked like they were actually made for each other.

As if she had read my mind, Gale explained, "that bow's the Training Bow, and it can only be used with the Training Arrows."

_That explains it, _I thought. "The benefits are, I won't need to run along wasting money to buy Bronze Arrows for my Shortbow. If I have a Training Bow, I can easily come back here and ask the Range Tutor for another set of Training Arrows. Anyhow, I don't have a single gold piece." Gale grinned.

Suddenly, bandits wearing entirely black with a dark hood covering their face barged into the Training House. On their black armour was the symbol of an arm stained with blood.

"Black Arm thieves!" the Melee Tutor cried, and brandished a Training Sword more powerful than the average one. "I thought you were in Varrock! Why have you come to invade Lumbridge?"

"To expand our land, of course! Once we kill the Duke, we will have total control over Lumbridge! Then, we can use the entire Lumbridge Guards to invade the part of Varrock where we haven't got hold of yet, and then we'll have total control over Misthalin when we kill King Roald!" one of the thieves replied. Then one of the woman thieves clenched her fists angrily. "And then we'll crush the Phoenix Gang!"

What's this about the Black Arm and the Phoenix? I walked over to the Range Tutor. "Who are they?" I asked. "They're thieves from the Black Arm Gang, rival of the Phoenix Gang. The Black Arm Gang's hideout is in the south-west part of Varrock, while the Phoenix Gang's hideout is at the south-east part of Varrock." The Range Tutor whispered.

"What's Varrock?" I asked. "It's the biggest city in Runescape," the Range Tutor explained. "And the king, King Roald the 10th, lives there."

"First, we will eliminate all of you tutors, and our weapons here have magic that will make you respawn at our hideout when you die, and we'll hold you hostage there, so there won't be anyone to back up the Duke! Get 'em, thieves, and the lowly noobs too!" the leader of the group of thieves shouted, and the thieves began to charge. The Melee Tutor went for the leader.

"You're Roy, right? My father often tells me you were a noob, but you were going off to a good start. Then, you disappeared for a month, and then you joined the Black Arm. Why on Runescape…" the Melee Tutor started, but he was cut off by Roy. "You have no rights to question me, Keith." Roy held an Adamant Dagger in his left hand and a Steel Sword in his other hand.

"Eat this!" Keith the Melee Tutor's sword rose, but Roy was faster. He stabbed Keith, but it did little damage due to his hard and protective armour. It did cut off Keith's attack though. Roy moved in and attacked with his sword, but Keith defended himself with his shield.

I was more interested in the thieves coming to get Gale and I. Observing, the hooded man was Level 9, not our match at all. He sniggered at seeing our scared faces, and equipped two Mithril Daggers, and stabbed the air. I held my Iron Longsword and Iron Kiteshield, assuming a battle position.

Gale ran to a distance with haste, and took out her Training Bow, and began firing arrows. The Black Arm dodged each arrow swiftly, and not caring about Gale, went for me first. I moved my sword forward and heard the sound of CLANG! as my sword and his dagger clashed.

"Eat… this!" I sprawled on the floor and kicked the Black Arm's legs. He tripped, and as he fell, I stabbed my sword into his chest. He hit the floor, and disappeared. "Argh… I forgot that any Black Arms who die will be sent back to the hideout too! Atrocious!" Roy yelled angrily, when he saw his fellow Black Arm die.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Keith's sword stabbed into Roy, and the senior Black Arm fell, but he wasn't dead yet. He grabbed a piece of Chocolate Cake in his pocket, and gobbled it down. Immediately, he was healed, and he got up, snarling at Keith, who only stared in horror.

Just then, a Black Arm from behind Keith stabbed Keith's head with a Mithril Dagger. Keith gasped, and then kneeled down, before plopping onto the ground and disappearing. "Oh no…" I looked as Keith disappeared.

The Range Tutor, Kimberly and the Magic Tutor, Mandy were cornered by all the Black Arms besides the Black Arm I had killed. They ganged up on both the tutors. "Take this!" Gale fired four arrows unexpectedly, and two of them hit one Black Arm, and the other two hit another. They both fell down and disappeared.

"Insolent ants." Roy threw his Adamant Dagger at Gale, but I ran in front of her and shielded the dagger with my kiteshield. "Heh, your dagger's too lame. Look, it can't even pierce into my shield!" I taunted him, and Roy just got even angrier, and leaped at me. "Fire your arrow!" I yelled, and Gale released an arrow. It pierced into Roy's head, and he fell down, on the verge of death. Just when he reached into his pocket to grab some food, I ran forward and my sword stabbed into his back. He howled, sprawled onto the ground, and disappeared.

The Black Arms, seeing that their leader had died, surrendered. Kimberly and Mandy led them to Lumbridge Castle to tell Horacio about what happened and make these Black Arms… ahem, former Black Arms into Lumbridge Guards as they had surrendered.

Gale and I walked out of the Training House, still wondering about the Black Arm Gang. Just then, Gibson walked up to us, yawning. "Hi, guys." he said.

"You missed all the excitement." I smirked. Gale nodded, laughing.

**(A/N) This isn't a pointless chapter. This chapter marks the encounter with a new enemy, Roy and the Black Arm Gang. Will the gang bump into the Black Arm Gang once more? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! **


	9. The Rescue, Retrieving the Scroll

**(A/N) **

**Two chapters in one day, whew. You must have been wondering what had happened to the Melee Tutor, right? Well, here's your answer. **

Keith lay on the floor, and slowly regained consciousness. He got up and looked around him. This was definitely the Black Arm Gang's hideout, no joke. He looked to his left. Roy was lying there, still unconscious. The thief which Jazz had killed was no where to be found.

Keith sat down. Now what?

_**Lumbridge Castle**_

_**Jazz's POV **_

"You want us to rescue the Melee Tutor?" Gibson asked in shock. "But it's a dangerous mission!"

"I know, I know." said Duke Horacio. "That's why I've asked King Roald to send some of his men to assist you. We have arranged for you people to meet at the entrance of Varrock."

"But we don't know where Varrock is." I protested. "You can, if you turn to the Map page in your Runescape Book. It'll show where you are currently and how to go to Varrock. Try it." Duke Horacio urged.

I turned to the Map page in the Runescape Book. "See here. The white circle is you. If you want to go to anywhere, press this." Duke Horacio nodded to some buttons at the top of the page, and pressed the button with the word 'Varrock'. Suddenly, there was an arrow pointing towards north-east. "That is the direction where you need to go."

The Duke took our Quest Journals and wrote, 'Melee Tutor Rescue', and signed his name on each of them. We hurried out of Lumbridge Castle, and went over the bridge, to the other side of the River Lum.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Gale asked nervously. "Positive. It says so here to go over the bridge to the other side of Lumbridge, and then keep going north." I replied, and we walked on. Goblins glared at us and snapped at us. Beef cows at the field mooed at us rudely. The chickens in the chicken coop gathered to the gate to watch us pass. An adventurer was attacking a poor farmer.

"Hello!" a voice startled us. A man wearing a hiker's costume was grinning broadly at us. "Who are you? An adventurer?" I asked. "No, my name is Leo Burgiss, a traveling trader." Leo introduced himself. "Hey, can you by any chance help me with something, huh? It's top-secret and extremely important."

"Wow, you mean like a secret agent?" Gibson asked, when Gale cut him off. "I'm sorry, Mr. Burgiss, but we already have something on our hands. We must rescue our friend who was kidnapped by the Black Arm Gang." I said, trying to sound heroic.

"My quest involves the Black Arm Gang." Leo cut in. Without waiting for a yes or no, Leo began barking. "It's like this. I am actually a spy for King Roald. The Black Arm Gang stole a scroll containing the secret formula on how to craft a powerful weapon from King Roald, and King Roald told me to look for adventurers who dare to break into the Black Arm Gang's hideout."

"We'll take it." Gibson blurted out, and Leo wrote the quest name, 'Retrieving the Weapon Scroll' and signed his name on each of our Quest Journals. We promised to get back to him and we hurried along to Varrock, which was just a few meters ahead already. When we reached the entrance, Varrock Guards recognized us at once.

"Hi! I am Hatchet, the captain of the Varrock Guards. Five other guards and I will assist you. Let's move out." Hatchet and his team of guards marched forward, leading the way. I noticed that the south-west part of Varrock was darker and creepier than other parts. A house with two floors stood before us.

"That must be it." I said, and Hatchet nodded. He tried opening the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. "Start pummeling the door with your Steel Warhammers!" Hatchet commanded, and all of the Varrock Guards got out Steel Warhammers and pummeled the door. Less than a minute later, the door had broken down. The house was dusty and damp. Cobwebs were visible.

"Who dares enter the Black Arm Gang's hideout?!" shouted a Black Arm. "That's not a thief, he's an assassin. The Black Arm Gang has ranks indicating how a Black Arm is more powerful. The most powerful rank is a Leader, while the lowest rank is a Thief." Hatchet whispered, as he equipped his Steel Warhammer and Adamant Sq Shield. The other guards wielded either Steel Warhammers or Steel Scimitars and Steel Kiteshields.

"Go to… hell!" Hatchet swung his warhammer, and the assassin just smirked, and dodged swiftly. The assassin pulled out his weapons, a Rune Dagger and an Adamant Sq Shield. "Death will escort you to Lumbridge soon," the assassin snickered, and threw his Rune Dagger at Hatchet. He ducked, and it the powerful dagger pierced into another guard's head instead. The guard howled in pain, and fell, before disappearing.

"Gale, help the guards! Gibson, let's go find the scroll!" I called. Gibson and Gale nodded. Suddenly, a few Black Arm Gang thieves blocked our way. "Irritating. Wind Strike!" I put out my palm and the spell hit a thief's nose, who backed away, giving us a narrow entrance. I slipped through, but Gibson wasn't fast enough. The thieves blocked his way, and some of the thieves chased after me. I panicked, and ran up the stairs.

I was in a small room. _Cramped, _I thought, as I searched for the scroll. The thieves' footsteps were getting closer. Just then, I spotted a lever. I pulled it, and a bookcase nearby ripped apart. _A secret passageway! _I thought, and ran in, just in the nick of time. The thieves scratched their heads in astonishment when they arrived. "Where did that kid go?"

This room was even smaller, and had no light. I waited until the Black Arm thieves' footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. There was a lever in this room too. I pulled it, and the bookcase ripped apart again. Light shone into the dark passageway, and now I could see a chest. I dragged it out, and opened it. Inside was just the scroll I needed. I grabbed it, and ran downstairs.

Hatchet had gotten past the Black Arm thieves and the assassin, and was running forward. The thieves tried to run after, but Gale, Gibson and the guards held them back. I ran along with Hatchet, and we both discovered Keith leaning on the wall. "Hey! Good timing, I needed someone to rescue me." Keith said sarcastically, and the three of us ran out of the back door.

I messaged Gale and Gibson and told them to exit the hideout as we have already gotten what we wanted. Soon, Gale, Gibson and the guards rushed along to meet us.

_**2 hours later **_

After a huge celebration, I stepped out of Varrock and headed back to Lumbridge. Gale and Gibson wanted to remain in Varrock though, and so we parted.

I knew I'd meet the both of them some other time.

**(A/N) You must know why I kept Gale and Gibson in Varrock, right? What? You didn't?! Fool… LOL just kidding. I put away Jazz's two traveling buddies 'cause now my story is available for characters to travel alongside Jazz! Just tell me what you would like your character to be named and what attacking skill is he good at(Melee, Magic or Range). Thanks for reading! **


	10. Training with Chickens

**(A/N) **

**Sorry, didn't update for so long. I couldn't go online on Monday to Thursday. I could be online today as I have little time to go online tomorrow(my mum made an exception). Dude, I think it's kinda unfair. CA1 is already over, but I still hafta' stick to the Monday to Thursday ban. And I got the highest marks in class for English(my friends say I like to boast about my accomplishment, but I really don't care). Anyway, Crypt Fury will be in this story, as Ryan James, RJ. Since he didn't tell me his level, I'll just make him the same level as Jazz. **

I woke up. The sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful day, and I decided to go for a walk, and train at the same time. It was kinda' lonely without Gale and Gibson…

Yesterday, I had turned in the scroll and the King was overjoyed. He gave me 10K, an Iron Platebody and an Iron Platelegs. I was thrilled. Then, when I reached Lumbridge, the Duke had given me another 10K. I now had 23K on my hands.

I grabbed my backpack, went out, locked the room, and headed downstairs. The innkeeper greeted me kindly. I went out of the inn and went over the bridge. Killing the hell out of chickens was my target today. Actually, I was more interested in killing goblins. But when the innkeeper said that feathers are used as bait for a popular skill, Fishing, and that chickens drop feathers, I had decided to train there. Anyhow, chickens give the same number of EXP as goblins. Well, only a teeny-weeny little shorter EXP, but who cares?

A tough-looking guy was in the chicken coop. He wore full Bronze armour instead of Iron, and to make up for it, he had a rare amulet, the Amulet of Power, and a brown Cape.

"Good morning, my friend. I am Ryan, Ryan James. Just call me RJ." said RJ kindly. Although he wore an Amulet of Power, he didn't boast. Good, I like people who aren't boasters. I could tell that he was Level 5. "A pleasure to meet you, RJ. I am Jazz Bellamy Vale."

"Vale? Like that Dante Vale on the new series, Huntik? It's popular within people of our ages, you know!" RJ smiled. I shook my head. I didn't know what Huntik was, but it must be some action show for kids.

Before I could slash a chicken, RJ gave a cry. "Woo hoo, look! My Attack has leveled to 10!" he shouted. "Woah, 10? Mine is only Level 5." I murmured. "Okay." RJ grinned. Clearly, he had no intention of boasting. I went for a chicken. I merely slashed it hard, and a tremendous whoosh of blood shot out. A nanosecond later, the chicken was already dead.

"That's how chickens are. Totally weak. But they can respawn a second after they die, look!" RJ pointed at the same chicken I had killed earlier. The chicken snarled at me with hatred, but it didn't come for me.

I went forward and stabbed it. More blood spurted out, and then the chicken disappeared. Suddenly, something pecked my shoes, and I turned around. It was the chicken I had killed two seconds ago! I merely stomped on it, and it was dead again.

I went for a brown chicken. This chicken was slightly stronger than the earlier yellow one. The brown chicken put up more of a fight, and moved away when I thrust my sword forward. The brown chicken sneaked up behind me, and pecked me on the legs. I kicked it with all the strength I could use, and the chicken flew a meter into the air, before landing on its bottom. Obviously, it was killed.

"Brown chickens are stronger and more courageous than yellow chickens. Although the both of them suck at attacking." RJ laughed, as he ripped a chicken into pieces.

The chicken respawned again, and RJ went for it. Suddenly, a Level 20 Zombie rose and walked slowly forward, about to attack RJ. If I was RJ, I had have run cowardly. But RJ instead pointed his sword at the zombie, ready to fight.

I ran forward, and tried to help RJ. But my sword didn't do any damage at all. The zombie wasn't even feeling it! But when RJ managed to slash the zombie on the shoulder, there was a deep scar. I couldn't understand.

"This is the Zombie Random Event. It happens when you're attacking monsters. The zombie will suddenly rise from the ground and attack you, and no matter what level you are, it will be at maximum 50 levels higher than you." RJ said, while defending himself from the zombie's rough punch.

"That doesn't explain why I can't attack." I said, puzzled. RJ chuckled. "Jazz, random events are only for one person. If the zombie is meant to attack this person, he will attack him or her. It doesn't even know where it is or the people around it. All he can see is me alone. And when you attack, he doesn't even feel it."

"Oh, thank you for enlightening me." I said, as RJ managed to stab the zombie. The undead howled, and began to put up a tough fight. RJ finally admitted defeat, and ran out of the gate, slammed it, and watched with amusement as the zombie tried to come out. Obviously, it didn't even know the thing blocking him was a gate, so it didn't try to climb over. Finally, the monster gave up, and disappeared.

_**An hour later**_

I had rose to Combat Level 6. My Strength and Attack had rose to Level 6 too. RJ's Strength had leveled up to 3, and his Combat Level also rose to 6. I was surprised to know that his Strength was only at 3, what with that powerful fighting with the zombie an hour and two minutes ago.

We passed the general store and RJ went in, followed by me. He put 10 gold pieces on the counter and took a newspaper. RJ looked at me. I was doing nothing except following him. I didn't even notice we were in the General Store until a second later. RJ laughed.

"Buy something." RJ urged. I nodded, and browsed through the shop. Finally I had made a list of what was in the shop after browsing through. I had a habit of making lists.

**General Store current stuff: **

_**Leather Body, each costs 100 gold pieces**_

_**Willow Logs, each cost 30 gold pieces**_

_**Yew Logs, each cost 160 gold pieces**_

_**Mithril Med Helm, each cost 300 gold pieces **_

_**Sneezing Powder, each cost 20 gold pieces **_

_**Uncut Ruby, each cost 270 gold pieces **_

_**Steel Dagger, each cost 250 gold pieces **_

_**Bronze Platebody, each cost 200 gold pieces**_

_**Bronze Scimitar, each cost 146 gold pieces **_

_**Adamant Dagger, each cost 320 gold pieces **_

_**Earth Tiara, each cost 510 gold pieces **_

_**Bronze Axe, each cost 50 gold pieces**_

_**Iron Full Helm, each cost 199 gold pieces**_

_**Newspaper, each cost 10 gold pieces **_

"I'll take the Iron Full Helm." I said, and slammed 199 gold pieces on the counter and taking the helmet. I put it on. "Smart helmet, Jazz." RJ grinned, as he read his paper. I looked over his shoulder and saw some interesting news.

_**EVIL MAGE WANTED: **_

_**Loy, a Zamorak supporter and a burglar who uses Magic, succeeded in breaking into the Draynor Bank today, 10 February, at 3a.m. At 3.30a.m, he was seen running out of the bank with a man with yellow monk robes, who is suspected to be an accomplice. Both the men carried the loot into a big warehouse. They managed to escape with the loot when the Lumbridge Guards ambushed them in the warehouse at 5.45a.m today. He is now wanted. Anyone who finds Loy will be rewarded by the Duke. **_

_**Written by: Patrick Paper **_

"You aren't thinking what I am thinking, are you?" RJ grinned. I shot him a huge smirk. "Well… He hasn't been found…" I started. "So, let's catch him and the reward will be ours!" RJ shouted joyfully.

**(A/N) I hope this chapter was good. Please give a joyful clap for Crypt Fury a.k.a RJ for being a good sport to be in this story! =) **__


	11. Old Enemy

**(A/N)**

**Sweet, double in a day. Although that isn't surprising, if you know me in real life, you'll probably know exactly why I'm a writer addict. I also write books OUTSIDE the cyber world. **

I dragged myself lazily to Draynor. "There'd better be an inn or some kind citizen who would lend us some lodging. I'm tired." I groaned, but RJ was still moving ahead. In fact, I don't think he even heard me.

By the time we reached Draynor, it was nightfall. "We'd better get a place to sleep." I suggested, and RJ agreed reluctantly. After a few minutes of searching, we discovered there wasn't an inn in Draynor. "Where should we sleep now?" I asked in despair, as RJ simply yawned.

"Good evening, adventurers. Would you care to spend the night in my house?" a voice asked, and a man in his early 40s approached us. We nodded eagerly, and half an hour later, we were sleeping soundly in the man's house.

At about 4.55a.m, a noise awoke me. My eyes flew open, and the first thing I saw was the door. It was open. Suddenly, a figure walked over to RJ's bed. I could vaguely make out the shape of a dagger. I lunged at the attacker, and attacked with a move I created. I named it, 'Panda Hug'.

I hugged the attacker tightly, and he gasped for air. Since I had no weapons, I had to rely on my hand-to-hand combat skills instead. I threw the attacker and he flew across the room, before slamming into the wall. I ran towards the light switch, and switched the light on. The whole room was bathed in light, and I could finally see the attacker.

There lay the man who had offered us lodging. He was unconscious, probably made by the impact of the wall. I noticed the dagger was a Steel Dagger, and I grabbed it, shoved it into my backpack, and woke up RJ quickly as I got my backpack. He awoke immediately, and I told him what had happened. RJ looked a little frightened, before he calmly walked over to his backpack and picked it up.

"Let's go." RJ said, and I nodded. We hurried out of the house. Whoever that madman was, I wouldn't like to know. Although it was very early in the morning, a few adventurers had already started their day.

"Come on, we've gotta' take a look at that bank first. Maybe the bank-tellers might have some info to provide." I suggested, and we headed over to the bank.

"Hello, we're here to investigate the burglary." I said to one of the bank-tellers. "Do you have any info to provide us? One of the burglars' items, maybe?" I tried desperately. "No, but we have a security tape you could watch." the bank-teller ushered us into a room for employees only.

The bank-teller turned on a switch, and hundreds of TVs around the room flickered and suddenly I could see the familiar face of Loy and another man in the bank. I gasped, and pointed at the man behind Loy. It was the attacker!

I saw the two men blast open the bank door with powerful spells. Loy guarded the entrance while his accomplice ran over to the bank counters and opened the gigantic drawers and grabbing all the gold pieces he could find and threw them into a huge sack. Next, the accomplice and Loy carried the sack and hurried out of the bank. Security cameras outside the bank also showed that the two men had ran into a warehouse west of the bank.

"We must hurry there to look for clues." RJ said, and I nodded. The two of us ran over to the warehouse. Fortunately, it was unlocked. A trail of gold pieces lay on the floor. We followed the trail, and eventually, came to a small room. Suddenly, a strong Fire Blast smashed into RJ's leg. He flew into the room and his head slammed hard against the wall. I watched in horror as blood flowed out of RJ's head.

Lucky for me, he wasn't dead yet. He clutched his head in pain, and then stuffed ten pieces of pizza into his mouth. The blood stopped immediately, and he got up and smirked at the sudden attacker, who turned out to be Loy.

"So, noob, you have tried to stop my burglary attempts once again with a new friend. This time, you aren't getting out of my sight alive!" Loy flew into the air and waved his hand. Another Fire Blast shot out, and if I hadn't move away in 2 seconds, I'd have been barbecue.

I fired Wind Strikes at Loy, but he just cackled and dodged all of them. "Man, I can't get close enough to do Melee!" I groaned. Loy lowered himself and just as I was about to attack, he flew toward me at breakneck speed and kicked me hard in the chest. I flew back a few centimeters. Ouch, that was painful!

RJ ran at Loy and his amulet shined brightly. RJ's speed was the same as Loy's, and it was a rough battle. Although Loy was at a better level, RJ was able to leave a scar with his sword on Loy's arm, while he dodged Loy's every attack.

RJ moved in for another attack, and Loy fired Earth Blasts desperately. All RJ needed to do was move up his shield, and the blast couldn't effect him. Finally, RJ was close enough. His sword rose, and was about to stab into Loy's abdomen when Loy fired a quick Earth Blast. RJ managed to dodge the attack, but he didn't manage to attack the Zamorak supporter. Loy lunged at RJ, and the two got into a fight.

Loy was really persistent in killing RJ. I decided to help, and shot a few arrows. They pierced into Loy's buttock, and he yelled so loudly the whole of Draynor could hear him. I heard a shout from outside the warehouse. "The voice's coming from the warehouse! We'd better go investigate."

Loy yelled as RJ's sword left another scar on his left arm. I tried to fire more arrows, but the mage held me back with random magic attacks. I stepped away as magic spells hit the ground. Smoke blinded both RJ and I. When the smoke cleared, Loy was gone.

"No! I let him escape again!" I yelled. But suddenly I heard loud shouts at the entrance of the warehouse. RJ and I ran to investigate, and I saw Loy pinned to the ground by a few high-leveled warriors.

I watched as a struggling Loy was thrown into a huge van. The driver, sent by Duke Horacio, told us to sit at the back with the tied up Loy. He passed me a gun that projected bullets that stunned people. He said that if Loy managed to untie himself, just shoot him with this gun. "Thanks, I'll need it." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. The driver grinned and went to the front of the van to drive.

Loy's mouth was gagged, and he tried to speak, but all that came out was, "Hoogle yoodoodlegoogle dagdoodle oogle oogle!"

RJ and I laughed as we watched with amusement. When the van halted in Lumbridge, Loy managed to break out of the ropes. He was about to blast off out of the van. He managed to, but I fired the gun as he flew into the air. The smirking mage gasped as the bullet stung his leg, and then the mage fell down, down, down, onto the ground.

"Ouch." I smirked. "This dude could do with a few years in jail." a Lumbridge Guard had a relieved grin plastered on his face as he and another guard hauled the mage up and dragged him into Lumbridge Castle. Another guard marched over to RJ and I, bowed, and placed 5K into each of our hands, bowed again, and then marched away.

"What an adventure!" RJ said, as we walked further away from Lumbridge Castle.

**(A/N) Here's a spoiler: Loy will definitely break out of jail. Probably in the next chapter or later chapters I suppose. I assure you RJ and Jazz will have another encounter with Loy latest 5 chapters later. **


	12. Valentines Event: The Ingredients

**(A/N) **

**I don't know why I should start with an Author's Note with each chapter. Well, I just do. I like to say random stuff on the Author's Note. Oh let's shut the trap and get on with the chapter! **

It was the dawn of another day. I sat up, threw off the covers, and got out of bed. RJ was probably still asleep in the next room. But when I checked, the room was entirely empty.

The innkeeper greeted me as usual, and then he grinned. "Hey, there's a new event in line for adventurers!" the innkeeper said. "Huh? What purpose?" I asked. I had heard what events were from Dad. They were these kinds of quests which you can only do on holidays."

"Valentines Day!" said the innkeeper. I stared at the innkeeper wide-eyed. I had totally forgotten! It was 14th February today! Although, I didn't really have any one I had a crush on… But it would still be fun to go out there and see disgusting couples kissing each other! I chuckled at the thought.

I wondered where RJ had gone. Was he with his new girlfriend? Or trying to build the courage to confess to his crush? Or was he like me, randomly looking at couples on the street? Suddenly, RJ popped out of a bush. "Surprise!!!!"

"What the…" I stepped back. "Hah! Did I scare you?!" RJ grinned. "Sure…" I said with a bored tone, then I brought up the event topic with him excitedly. "Hey, you heard about the Valentines Event?"

"Yeah, sure. The innkeeper told me."

"Let's try it out, shall we? We'll get an emote, and I remember it's some kind of special power right?" I asked. "Well, how do we get it?" RJ asked.

"Let's follow one of these guys." I suggested. A burly man wielding a Dragon Scimitar and Rune Kiteshield was stepping into the Lumbridge Castle. We followed, and he lead us to a room. It was the Castle Kitchen. Inside, the Cook was preparing a book. He turned to the big man, and grinned.

I waited boringly as the Cook talked to the warrior, and then the warrior headed off with a book. RJ and I went to the Cook too, and he passed us each a book and said, "good morning. I suppose you're here for the Valentines Event? Take this book. I need ingredients to prepare a sumptuous Valentines dinner for the Duke and his wife, if you can get me the ingredients, I'll reward you with an emote and some gold pieces. Now go!"

I looked at RJ's book and mine. The ingredients needed were different. We agreed to split ways, and meet at the front of the Lumbridge Castle after two hours. RJ headed off, past the sheep and chicken farm, the mill and the wheat field. I walked over the bridge, planning to look in the goblin house. Perhaps one of the goblins has stolen it. I also thought of looking in the cow field and the chicken coop, before heading to Varrock to find the rest.

I walked into the goblin house, and stabbed my sword into a goblin just for fun. Blood spurt out, and I stabbed the goblin again. The goblin fell onto the floor and disappeared, and in its place stood some gold pieces. I grabbed them, and continued hunting. The house was small, so it wasn't hard to spot a Heart-Shaped Chocolate at the corner of the house. I looked at the book. Just what I need! I shoved the goblins in my way and got the chocolate. The goblins didn't try to stop me, but just glared at me with hatred in their eyes.

"Heart-Shaped Chocolate, check. I have to find 8 ingredients altogether, so now I only need 7…" I muttered, as I climbed over the fence. The beef cows were mooing angrily at me, as if they didn't want me here. The dairy cows, however, mooed kindly instead, and I could have sworn they were smiling. Ah, if only the world was rid of beef cows! Oops. If the world was really rid of beef cows, we wouldn't have any cows to kill. Pardon me!

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, I found the other ingredient I needed: a Sugar Donut. Suddenly, a beef cow neared it, and was about to eat it when I shoved it away hard, and grabbed the donut. The cow was mighty angry, and charged at me. I shielded myself, and stabbed the sword into the cow's head, and then into its eye. I dug its eye out, and the cow fell dead with a hole where its eyeball had been. _Gross! _I thought, as I saw another adventurer stepping onto the bloodied eyeball.

SQUISH!

I shrugged as the adventurer stared in horror at his shoe, and walked out of the field. Now to check the coop. I stepped in, and a farmer raised his rake at me, and pointed it at me sternly. "Now, now! You aren't thinking of killing my chickens, are you? I am Level 7, and you're Level 6, so be careful not to make me angry, little noob." the farmer snarled. Another farmer burst out of the Coop House, or whatever its called, and raised his rake too. "Is this the person who wanted to kill our chickens? Let's kill him instead! Look, he's only Level 6."

I charged bravely and elbowed one of the farmers hard. He was pushed out of the way, nd I ran into the house. The farmers tried to come after me, but I slammed the door in their face and locked it. Next, I searched around the house. Sure enough, on a plate, there was the ingredient I needed, a Chocolate Drumstick.

I snatched it. Luckily I had got it before it was eaten by the farmer! Just then, the farmers broke down the door, and they moved in, snarling at me. One of them cried, "that fool stole the drumstick I found!"

Gripping tightly onto my Iron Longsword, I charged forward and my sword clashed with the farmer's rake. The other farmer tried to attack, but I kicked him in the face and he went flying across the house.

I ran past the farmer, stabbed him in the back, and made a run for it. The badly wounded farmer tried to follow, but he was too injured to even stand up properly.

"Okay, 5 more ingredients to go." I muttered, as I walked on to Varrock. I waved at Leo Burgiss as I walked past him. Just then, a Black Arm thief stomped over to me. He took a well-polished Mithril Dagger from his belt, and aimed it at me.

"Your money or your life, noob." the thief growled. "Neither." I smirked, and kicked the thief in the stomach. He howled in pain, and gave me a few seconds to run away. Just then, I spotted a Sprinkle-Vanilla Pizza, the fourth thing I needed, hanging at the thief's belt. I snatched it, kicked the thief on the shoulder, and ran away as he gripped onto his bruised shoulder.

_This is so easy, you can find the stuff you need just by looking in places or stealing them from others, _I thought, chuckling. However, I did not spot any ingredients I needed in Varrock, only a few ingredients that I didn't need. I walked past Theselia's Clothes Shop, the sword shop and Aubury's Rune Shop. No ingredients I needed.

I saw a pair of goggles on the ground. Surprisingly, no one even knew it was there, and just as an adventurer was about to crush it with his foot, I grabbed it, and put it on. It turned out it was vision goggles. Suddenly, I could see three ingredients I needed. I went over and picked them up. I just needed the last ingredient!

After half an hour of searching with my goggles on, I still couldn't find anything. I took off my goggles, and it disappeared with a poof. I walked into the Varrock Castle. The guards were patrolling the courtyard of the castle, and they didn't even notice sneaky adventurers slipping their hands into the guards' pocket and taking out gold pieces, before running off with the gold.

I saw a guard, taking a break from patrolling. He was about to bite into a hamburger. I stared at the book, and then I ran at the guard and punched him hard. The guard was knocked out, and I snatched the hamburger. The CookieBurger! The last ingredient I needed!

I looked into my Magic Spellbook, and took out the chalk and cast the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell. Purple light blinded my vision. Even before the light vanished, I could already hear people chatting and talking loudly. A second later, the purple light disappeared, and I was back in Lumbridge, at the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle with more than fifty adventurers, some hanging out, some playing hand games and some just chatting about what monsters they have encountered.

RJ was not in sight. I looked at the giant clock hanged at the top of the Saradomin Lumbridge Church. It was already two hours past 9.30a.m, the time we parted. Just then, purple light shone, and when it disappeared, RJ was standing there, looking clueless. When he saw me, he waved, and ran over.

"Did you get all of the ingredients?" RJ questioned, and I nodded. I asked the same question, and he said yes too. We walked with hands in pockets to the Cook, and gave the ingredients to him. He bowed, said thank you, and pressed 1K into each of our hands. Then he told us to look into a pot, where he dumped the ingredients we collected. We stared, and a pink light flashed at us, and hearts could be seen as they flew all over, but only RJ and I could see them. Next, the hearts were sucked into our bodies.

"Ouch." I muttered jokingly. The pink light vanished, and the remaining hearts disappeared too. "You two can now use the Cupid Arrow emote. If the arrow strikes your opponents, they'll go off to a person of the opposite gender, and you can have a few seconds to run away. To make it simple, this emote is useful if you want to run from a strong monster or human opponent you cannot handle." the Cook said.

"Thanks." I said, and RJ nodded too. "What should we do next?" I asked. "Train and practice our Cupid Arrow emotes? Or get a quest?" RJ asked. "Train first, get quest later." I said, and RJ nodded, "OK."

**(A/N) I hope this event was good, although Valentines Day is long over. Please note that this story's time is not the same as Singapore, or whatever country you're in, time. **


End file.
